DRABBLETIEM!
by Kitchuu
Summary: An Archive of extremely short IkkiKazu drabbles. Written in all sorts of different formats and genres. Rated for language.
1. Lunch

Disclaimer: Air Gear and it's wonderful cast of characters don't belong to me.

DRABBLETIEM:3

-Kitchuu

no.1 - Lunch

---

"Hey, Kazu. How come your lunch looks so much better than mine huh?"

"Hey! Hands off asshole! This is MINE."

"Aww, who's it from? DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND THAT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT? I can't fucking believe you man! You can't do that."

"What? Why the hell not?"

"…Kaaazuuuuu, tell me who."

"No…OW. What the fuck was that for?!"

"For getting a girlfriend before I did."

"You have Rin- you know what, nevermind. I don't have a girlfriend, my sister made this. Stop being a jealous freak."

"Man, that's so boring. Why couldn't you get a girlfriend huh? I bet- "

"Stop trying to eat my food dammit!"

"But it looks so goood. Sharing is caring man, I thought we were best friends!"

"We are, but this is still MY FOOD."

"…"

"Okay, fine, you can have some…!!! MMPH WHAT THE H-"

"You said I could have some."

"Idiot."

---

End

(AN. No descriptions, cause I thought I'd let the readers use their own imaginations.)


	2. Rejected! x4 & 1

Disclaimer: Air Gear and its wonderful cast of characters don't belong to me.

DRABBLETIEM:3

-Kitchuu

no.2 – Rejected! x 4 & 1

---

When Simca left, Ikki was heartbroken for only a week or two, mourning pitifully to his sisters, Kazu and Onigiri, and then he got over it. There hadn't really been anything there anyways, he said. She was hot, and he was a horny teenage guy, and that was it.

When Ringo broke up with him, to become the heiress Queen of Sleeping Forest, Ikki was for the first time, truly devastated. He learned how Sora felt, being crippled, because he learned what it felt like to lose something he loved dearly. He found himself knocking at his best friend's door at two forty three in the morning, because he couldn't deal with it, and he needed a shoulder to cry on. Ikki grew up that day, because as they say, a child never really matures until he has his heart shattered for the first time.

When Mikan was diagnosed with leukemia, a rare form blood cancer, Ikki found a new kind of love, the special bond shared only by family, even ones not related by blood. Desperate and half-crazy with worry, Ikki took comfort in anything he could get. Anything at all, meaning his team and his friends (but not his sisters, because Rika, Ume, and Ringo were desperate too), and _Kazu_, because Kazu could sympathize – he had a sister too. Support, Ikki found, and integrity, and he became the impenetrable titanium turbine that was Kogarasumaru's core.

When Kururu strayed out of their more-than-just-casual tuner-rider relationship to keep the peace within Tool Toul Too, Ikki found himself giving up. It had to be a horrible karma, he thought, to be unable to keep a relationship for more than a year. He blamed everybody, and he blamed himself, and it took a good punch in the face, some shouting, a lot of screaming, and more than a bit of a brawl to snap him out of his slump. Perseverance, Kazu beat into him, reliability and optimism. It was ironic, really, coming from someone who had no confidence in himself.

When Agito swore him off and vanished for a week (to visit Akira), Ikki sighed and said nothing. Something about a streak of misfortune with girls made had made him resort to drastic measures, re: guys, and Akito was certainly willing enough. His bad ass side though, having a boyfriend of his own, didn't quite agree with this arrangement, and had fled after two days of awkwardness.

Kazu laughed at him until it hurt just to breath, because who would've known that _Ikki_ of all people, _wasn't_ as straight as a linear line. Ikki took it all in good nature, draped one arm over the blond, and snarked that Kazu wasn't really one to talk, because hey, at least he didn't _look_ like a homo pretty boy.

Said homo pretty boy flipped him off and grinned.

"Hey, at least I'll always be here."

---

End.

AN. References made all over the place. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
